Défaut de surveillance
by Anna Stern
Summary: "Comment ça : elle a disparu?" Rhodey doit affronter les foudres de Tony pour un défaut de surveillance.


**Défaut de surveillance**

« Comment ça : _elle a disparu_ ? »

Le sang de Tony Stark ne fit qu'un tour.

Le Colonel Rhodes posa une main qu'il voulut rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver ! »

Mais le geste eut l'effet opposé, de même que le choix de mots, prononcés avec un manque d'assurance évident.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit James.

— Quoi, quelqu'un s'est introduit ici ?

— Peut-être…

— Peut-être ? hurla Tony. Tu as appelé la police ? Ils ont fait un relevé d'empreintes ? Ils ont une piste ? »

James releva la tête et soutint le regard enflammé de Stark.

« Ils sont sur le coup…

— Tu parles ! »

Tony s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à son atelier, suivi de très près par James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Activer le dispositif de pistage.

— Le disp… Elle a un dispositif de pistage ?

— Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Prévu exactement pour ce genre de situation ! »

James secoua la tête. Ca n'avait effectivement rien d'étonnant.

Tony lança des instructions à Jarvis qui s'occupa d'activer le dispositif.

James remarqua la mâchoire crispée de Tony et se sentit terriblement mal.

« Je suis désolé…

— Trois jours. Je la laisse sous ta surveillance pour trois jours. Tu m'assures que tout se passera bien, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Tu l'as à l'œil. Et là j'entends quoi ? Qu'elle a disparu !

— Je sais Tony, j'ai merdé.

— Un peu que t'as merdé. »

La voix de Jarvis les interrompit.

« Le dispositif est désormais activé.

— Montre-moi la carte. »

Un plan de quartier s'afficha face à eux. Ils virent le point rouge et le suivirent des yeux pendant quelques secondes sans un mot.

« En mouvement. C'est bon signe.

— Tu trouves ? » rétorqua Stark en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il s'écarta d'un pas rapide, mais le colonel de l'Air Force le retint prestement par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Passer l'armure. Je vais la chercher.

— Pas tout seul, contra-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un équipier ! »

James assura qu'il aurait besoin de son aide, et même s'il comprenait que son ami ne lui accorde plus sa confiance, au moins temporairement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait la ramener saine et sauve sans un coup de main.

Tony soupira, baissant sa garde l'espace d'une seconde.

« Est-ce que tu as seulement idée de ce qu'elle représente pour moi ?

— Evidemment. J'ai des yeux. Bien sûr que je le sais.

— Si elle a la moindre égratignure…

— Je sais. On va la ramener. »

Une voix douce se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tony ferma les yeux, mais James observa attentivement Pepper qui portait un teint hâlé lui conférant une mine radieuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Demande à Colonel Mais-oui-vas-y-pars-en-week-end-les-yeux-fermés !

— La Tesla Roadster a disparu. »

Pepper poussa un petit cri.

« Mais on sait où elle est ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser. On y va tout de suite, je pourrai la conduire pour revenir puisque Tony sera en arm…

— N'y pense même pas ! s'écria ce dernier. Il faut que j'aille me changer, grommela-t-il. »

Tony s'élança vers les escaliers tandis que James et Pepper échangeait un regard.

« Bon week-end ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

— Excellent. Trois jours paradisiaques.

— Bien. Vous avez l'air en forme.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa remarque, tu as voulu épater une jeune femme et tu as laissé les clés dessus ? »

Il grimaça.

« S'il te plait… ne lui dis pas. Sinon il me tue. »

Pepper soupira mais non sans sourire à leur ami tout en lui tendant un marteau.

« Tu as deux minutes pour aller donner un coup dans le boitier de contrôle à la sortie du garage. Je m'arrangerai avec Jarvis pour les détails. »

Il s'empara de l'outil et la remercia avec effusion, tout sourire. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Rhodey ! Tu sais que si elle a la moindre égratignure, tu es mort de toute façon ! »

Son sourire mourut, lui aussi, sur ses lèvres.

Fin


End file.
